TV Baru Pembawa Bencana
by RoSeLapucell
Summary: Anggota Akatsuki punya TV baru? Siapa yang beliin? Pastinya bukan Kakuzu. Mau tau siapa yang beliin TV-nya? Baca aja nih Fic.


**TV BARU PEMBAWA BENCANA**

**Genre: Humor**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimare: Akatsuki punya Om Masashi Kishimoto, bukan punya saya**

**Warning: GaJe, Lebay, OOC & Ancur.**

**Summary: Anggota Akatsuki punya TV baru? Siapa yang beliin? Pastinya bukan Kakuzu. Mau tau siapa yang beliin TV-nya? Baca aja nih Fic**

Di atas bukit nan jauh. Teletubbies bermain-main. **–langsung aja terdengar BGM khas Teletubbies-** Eh?Kok jadi Teletubbies sih? Ulang-ulang!

Di ulang…

Di sebuah goa yang terletak di dalam hutan a.k.a markas Akatsuki. Mereka semua yang masih peluk-peluk guling bahkan ada yang peluk-peluk boneka ama mahkluk bergender tak jelas, di kagetkan dengan teriakan sang bendahara(m).

"GYAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!" Teriak sang bendahara(m) a.k.a rentenirnya Akatsuki yang sukses membangunkan seisi markas kecuali Pein yang udah bangun duluan untuk Sholat Subuh (WHAT! Pein sholat?!! Dunia mau kiamat!!!!**)**

"Apa sih, un? Pagi-pagi dah ribut, un. Eh?" Yang pertama kali bangun mendengar teriakkannya si Kakuzu adalah sang Banci, maksudnya sang seniman yaitu Deidara.

"Kenapa Senpai?" Tanya seorang anak(?) yang masih dalam posisi tidur sambil memeluk Deidara dan menggunakan topeng Mukumuku(Suiko II).

"TOBI!! NGAPAIN LU MELUK-MELUK GW, UN!!!" Teriak si Dei sambil menendang Tobi yang masih memeluknya.

"ADAAAWWW!!!" Teriak si Tobi yang langsung ke jungkel ke bawah tempat tidur tanpa bersuara(?) "Senpai kok nendang Tobi sih? Tobi kan anak baek" Tambah si Tobi.

"Lu bukan anak baek, un! Tapi anak Yaoi, un!" Teriak si Dei sambil bangun dari tempat tidur & mengganti bajunya "Yuk kita lihat kenapa si BendaharaM tereak-tereak gaje, un."

"Hah? Bendaharam? Bukannya Kakuzu-senpai itu bendahara? Sejak kapan Kakuzu-senpai jadi bendaharam?" Tanya si Tobi dengan polosnya.

Setelah Deidara menjelaskan apa yang dia maksud dengan BendaharaM ke Tobi, mereka pun keluar dari kamar, diikuti dengan anggota yang lainnya yang keluar dari kamar mereka masing-masing (Kok bisa barengan ya?).

"Ngapa sih Zu? Lu ganggu orang lagi tidur aj-" Sasori langsung saja melonggo dengan pemandangan yang di lihatnya "Astaga!"

"Naga, un!" Sambung si Dei.

"WHAT THE"!!" Teriak si Kisame

"OH MAI GAWD DJ!!!" Teriak si Hidan dengan lebay.

"**Astagfirullah**!!" Teriak Zetsu item "Allazim!! Gak mungkin!" Tambah yang putih.

"Kok kalian semua pada kaget sih? Ini gw yang beli loh!" Kata si Pein sambil nyengir.

"ASTAJIM!!! Gak mungkin Leader kita yang tampang preman bokep, pelit, sok gaul & hobi baca majalah Pleiboi ngebeliin ini!!! Ini pasti mimpi!!" Teriak sang kakek alias Itachi dengan gaya super lebay.

"Ini gak mimpi Kek~ ini kenyataan! Sakit kan?" Kata si Pein sambil menjewer telinganya si Itachi.

"Adaw, adaw, adaw!!! Ampun Der, ampun Der!!!" Kata si Itachi yang kesakitan.

"Dar, der, dar, der, dar, der. Lu kata gw anjing Herder apa!" Bentak si Pein sembari melepaskan kupingnya Itachi & mendatangkan hujan lokal.

"Oi! Lu dapet duit dari mana beli ginian??!" Tanya siapa lagi kalo bukan si Kakuzu.

"Tenang aja Zu. Gw pake duit gw sendiri kok!" Jawab si Pein sambil kembali nyengir '_Di tambah hasil nipu lu juga sih_' Tambah batinnya Pein

"Pein, jadi selama ini kamu ngumpulin duit buat beli ini ya? Aku kira untuk beli majalah atau film bokep lagi" Tanya si Konan

"Jelas dong Hani! Mana mungkin gw ngumpulin duit cuman untuk beli barang gak guna itu! Ini kan untuk yayang Konan juga" Jawab si Pein Konan langsung ngeblush.

"Yaay!! Leader-sama baik deh! Tobi jadi makin sayang ama Leader-sama!!!" Teriak si Tobi sambil loncat-loncat GaJe.

"Gw gak peduli lu jadi tambah sayang ama gw ato nggak" Kata si Pein dengan nada datar.

Sebenarnya si Pein beli apaan sih? Sampai mereka semua jadi lebay gitu. Ooh~ ternyata si Pein cuman beli TV Plasma sebesar 40inch aja toh. APA?!! TV Plasma 40inch!!! Dapet duit dari mana dia?

"Dengan ini, kita gak perlu desak-desakkan lagi pas nonton tipi" Kata si Pein mengingat TV mereka yang lama hanya berukuran 12inch. Itu pun di dominasi Tobi.

"Terus, TV yang lama lu ke manain?" Tanya si Kakuzu.

"Gw simpan di gudang" Jawab Pein.

"Oh, gw kirain lu buang. Soalnya tuh TV kan masih bisa di jual"

"Udah deh kita sarapan aja dulu, nonton TVnya nanti aja" Kata si Konan yang udah siap-siap buat masak.

**-Siangnya-**

"Hore!!! Tobi dah selesai makan, bikin PR(?) & kerja!!! Jadi Tobi dulu yang nonton ya~" Teriak si Tobi karena di pengen banget nonton dengan TV baru itu.

"Gw duluan, un!" Teriak si Deidara sambil nendang si Tobi.

"Gw dulu" Kata Sasori sambil menarik rambutnya si Deidara.

"Gw sama Ngatiyem dulu!" Kata si sambil ngegendong aquarium kecil berisi ikan Mas Koki.

"Gak bisa! Karena gw yang beli gw dulu yang nonton!" Teriak si Pein.

"Sudah-sudah, mending kita nonton ceramah ke-Jashinan aja" Kata si Hidan sambil membawa bertumpuk DVD ceramah ke-Jashinan.

"Gak mau!!! Tobi gak mau masuk ke ajaran sesat!!! Tobi mau nonton pilem Doraemon ama Keroro Gunsou ama Kyo Kara Maoh ama Yakitate Japan!!!(ini sih anime yang pengen di tonton Author)" Rengek si Tobi.

"Apa?! Tobi anak nakal! Beraninya lu bilang ajaran Jashin itu ajaran sesat!!" Bentak si Hidan karena agamanya dianggap ajaran sesat (emang iya kan?).

"Tobi bukan anak nakal! Tobi anak baik!! Tobi anak baik pengen nonton pilem Doraemon ama Keroro Gunsou ama Kyo Kara Mao ama Yakitate Japan!!!" Rengek Tobi lagi.

"Gak mau, un! Gw mau nonton pilem Pirates of the Carabian, un! Gw pengen liat Kapten Jack Sparrow yang ganteng itu, un!" Teriak si Deidara dengan nada bancinya yang bikin semua orang pada muntaber.

"Gak usah! Kite semua nonton Finding Nemo aja! Itu pilem paporit gw ama Ngatiyem!" Usul Kisame.

"Kita nonton Barbie aja!" Usul si Sasori sambil bawa 3 tumpukan film Barbie.

"Itu pilem murahan! Bagusnya kita nonton Anime Umineko no Naku Koro Ni aja" Kata si Itachi sambil nyatokin rambutnya.

"Gak mau! Itu pilem horror! Gw gak suka pilem horror!" Tolak si Pein. Ck ck ck, ternyata pimpinan Akatsuki takut nonton film bergenre horror. Padahal salah satu bawahannya berwajah horror. "Bagusnya kita nonton ini aja! Ini pilem bokep baru, yang original lagi!" Kata si Pein sambil memamerkan tampang mesumnya yang bikin dia jadi tambah serem.

"Bertaubatlah kau nak Pein! Kiamat sudah dekat!!" Ceramah Uztad Hidan.

"udah deh, dari pada berantem lebih baik **kita nonton pilem Sumanto aja**" Usul ke dua Zetsu.

"DITOLAK!!!" Kata yang lain secara serentak.

"Ya udah." Kata si putih sewot '_**Nanti malem kita dinner aja mereka atu-atu**_' Kata batin yang item '_Tumben lu pinter_' Kata batin si putih.

"Udah deh, kita nonton ini aja" Kata si Kakuzu sambil nyodorin film berjudul 'Bagaimana Cara Menghemat Uang' atau kalau di singkat menjadi 'BCMU'.

"Gak mau!!!! Tobi mau nonton Doraemon dulu!!!" Rengek si Tobi yang makin menjadi-jadi.

"Umineko!" Teriak Itachi yang sebenarnya pengen ngeliat wajah imutnya Shanon

"Barbie!!" Usul Sasori yang memang suka main Barbie dari kecil

"Pilem Bokep aja!" Kali ini si Pein udah nosebleed segala

"Pirates of the Carabian, un!" Deidara masih aja bicara alan Banci prampatan.

"BCMU!!! Biar kalian semua pada gak boros!" Si Kakuzu memang lagi setress gara-gara hampir seluruh anggota Akatsuki itu boros

"Itu pilem gak guna!" Kata si Pein yang udah ngebersihin nosebleednya

"Ape lu bilang?! Dasar orang bego!" Teriak si Zetsu dengan maksud menghina sang Leader.

"Eh, jaga kata-kata lu! Gw leader di sini!!!" Teriak si Pein yang udah kebelet pengen nonton.

"Emangnya lu kira gw takut ama lu?" Tanya si Kakuzu yang udah mulai jengkel.

"Berani lu ya?"

"Iya! Mang napa?"

"Sini lu!"

"Lu yang ke sini!"

"Bilang aja lu takut!"

"Emangnya lu kira gw bakalan takut ama preman bokep kayak lu?!"

Anggota lainnya hanya bisa berjawsdrop dan bersweatdrop ria ngeliat aksi adu bacot antara Leader mereka dan si Bendahara.

"ARGH!!! Lama-lama gw bisa gila kalau di sini!" Teriak si Konan sambil pergi keluar markas.

"Kita ngapain nih?" Tanya si Kisame sambil meletakkan aquarium berisi ikan kesayangannya di atas meja.

"Tobi ada ide!!!" Teriak Tobi dengan lebaynya "Gimana kalo kita nonton TV aja mumpung Leader-sama ama Kakuzu-senpai lagi berantem!" Teriak si Tobi yang lain langsung aja ngangguk.

"Enak aja! Kalo mau nonton TV langkahi dulu mayat gw!" Teriak Pein dan Kakuzu serentak.

"Hah?" Yang lain hanya bisa melonggo mendengar apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh mereka berdua.

"Ya udah! Semuanya! Ayo kita hajar nih ketua gila dan rentenir sinting ini!" Teriak Itachi menyemangati yang lain.

"Ooou~!!!" Teriak semua anggota Akatsuki yang tersisa.

Terjadilah pertempuran Geblek bin Lebay binti GaJe hanya untuk menonton TV. Di pertarungan ini, anggota Akatsuki bukannya menggunakan jurus andalan mereka seperti yang kita liat di Manga atau pun Animenya. Melainkan jurus yang bisa dikategorikan cukup unik.

"Rasakan ini, un! Banci Kick!!!" (Deidara)

"Tch, Cutie Barbie Attack!!!" (Sasori)

"Jutsu murahan! Terima ini! Hentai Pierching Shower!!!" (Pein)

"Lemparan Kitab Jashin No Jutsu!!!" (Hidan)

"Ma'em No Jutsu!" (Zetsu)

"Serangan Tobi anak baek!!" (Tobi)

"Hiu Ngebor Attack!!" (Kisame)

"Cute Sasuke Picture Attack!!!" (Itachi)

"Makan nih serangan terkuat gw! Naikkin Bunga Utang No Jutsu!!!" (Kakuzu)

Dan masih banyak jurus-jurus unik lainnya.

3 jam kemudian, para anggota cowok Akatsuki itu masih saja berantem.

"WOIII!!! BERHENTI!!!" Seketika mereka semua langsung saja berhenti mendengar teriakkan Konan yang baru saja kembali.

"Kenapa sih Konan?" Tanya Pein yang lagi nonjokkin Kisame.

"Liat tuh!" Kata si Konan sambil menunjuk ke arah TV yang udah hancur lebur itu.

"TIDAAAAAAAAAK!!!!!" Teriak mereka semua berbarengan.

"TIDAAAAK!!! Ngatiyem! Kamu kok ninggalin abang sih?!"Teriak Kisame histeris meratapi nasib ikan mas Koki kesayangannya yang sudah tak bernyawa karena aquariumnya pecah akibat pertarungan geblek tadi.

"TV GUEEEEE!!!" Teriak si Pein gak kalah Heboh dengan si Kisame.

"HUWAAAA!!!! Padahal Tobi kan pengen ngeliat Doraemon di tipi yang gede! HUWAAAAA!!!!" Tangisan Tobi pun menggema ke seluruh markas.

"Siapa sih yang nyuruh kita berantem di sini?" Tanya si Itachi yang gak kalah sedih karena batal ngeliat Shanon di TV yang gede.

Semua anggota Akatsuki minus Pein dan Kakuzu langsung aja nunjuk ke arah mereka berdua. Yang di tunjuk pun hanya bisa nyengir kuda.

"A, anu, gw baru inget kalo gw ada urusan. Gw pergi dulu ya~" Kata si Pein sambil ketakutan ngeliat semua anak buahnya dah pasang tampang horror kecuali Tobi.

"Gw juga ada urusan nih. Pergi dulu ya~" Kata si Kakuzu yang gak kalah takut sama si Pein.

Saking takutnya, mereka berdua tidak sadar bahwa di depan mereka ada kursi yang udah patah sehingga mereka berdua jatuh.

"ADAW!!! Kaiku kaku kaku!" Teriak Pein dan Kakuzu serentak.

"Kesempatan nih~" Kata mereka semua bareng-bareng.

"This is our chance for an All-Out-Attack!" Teriak si Kisame niruin gayanya Yukari dari Persona 3.

Tanpa ba bi bu mereka semua pun langsung saja meng-All-Out-Attack-kan mereka berdua yang udah ketakuttan sampai ngompol.

"GYAAAAAAAA!!!!!" Teriak Pein dan Kakuzu yang mendapatkan serangan hangat dari teman-teman mereka.

**~OWARI~**

**RoSe: Selesai juga nih cerita GaJe *ketawa ngakak***

**Deidara: Kok nama jurus gw 'Banci Kick' sih, un?**

**Sasori: Cocok ama lu kan?**

**Didara: Hiks, hiks, hiks, Danna kejam~**

**Konan: Udah, udah. Deidara jangan nangis**

**Tobi: Benar Senpai! Kalo Senpai nangis makin keliatan kayak banci loh~**

**Deidra: Huwaaa un!!!!**

**Tobi: Loh? Senpai kok nangis sih?**

**Konan: Cuekkin aja tuh dua makhluk aneh.**

**RoSe: Setuju.**

**Sasori: Iya.**

**Pein: Ngurusin mereka berdua cuman nguras tenaga aja.**

**Kakuzu: Oi! Mana bayarannya?**

**Hidan: Ya amplop Zu! Gak boleh kayak gitu!**

**Kakuzu: Lu kira gw mau kerja gratisan? Mana di bilang BendaharaM lagi!**

**All: **_**Cocok kan sama lu**_

**Kisame: Sekali-kali kerja tanpa upah kan gak papa Zu**

**Itachi: Benar Zu. Ingat! Dewa Jashin tidak suka orang yang kikr!**

**Hidan: Itachi! Akhirnya lu mau masuk ajaran Jashin *nangis-nangis lebay***

**Itachi: **_**Nyesel gw bilang DJ**_

**RoSe: Gini aja deh Zu,. Gw bakalan bayar lu kalo ada yang ke ripiu.**

**Kakuzu: Janji ya? Awas kalo bo'ong!**

**RoSe: Iye, iye~**

**Zetsu Putih: Karena gw laper**

**All: Eh?**

**Zetsu Hitam: Gw… Makan kalian aja ya!**

**All: GYAAAAA!!!!**

**Kakuzu: Jangan lupa Review!**


End file.
